A weather strip glass run channel of a vehicle is installed on a rim of a door window to seal a vehicle interior from an external environment. The weather strip glass run channel not only blocks wind noise, water, dust, and the like but also supports the door window during up and down movement.
The vehicle interior is sealed from an external environment by contacting the glass run channel and window glass and maintaining an overall uniform contact surface pressure. However, due to the frequent up and down movement of the vehicle window, severe tearing, abrasion and the like occur at the contact portion of the glass run channel and the window glass.
In order to enhance durability of the glass run channel, a method of coating a urethane mixture solution at a contact portion with glass as shown in FIG. 1 has been used. The urethane mixture solution is spray coated during a continuous extrusion process of a glass run channel. Scattering in the coating thickness may occur a non-uniform spray because a coating spray nozzle may clog during the continuous extrusion process. Operation defects occur when raising and lowering a vehicle door window due to abrasion of the urethane coating on vehicle window glass and the glass run channel. A urethane coating surface may become worn out due to very high friction when raising and lowering the vehicle door window from sand, dust, and the like being introduced to the glass run channel. In addition, when the urethane mixture solution coating on the glass run channel has poor quality, the glass run channel may not function properly due to a high load placed on a power window regulator component.
In view of the above, various researches have been progressed in order to reinforce sealing property and durability of a weather strip sponge. For example, a weather strip material, in which ethylene propylene diene (EPDM) rubber is a main material, and carbon black, a silane-based compound, and a titanium-based compound are added thereto as a reinforcing agent to strengthen physical properties such as a door sealing property and compression resistance deformability, has been developed.
However, demand for new technologies capable of reinforcing the sealing property and durability of a weather strip glass run channel material is still present in the art.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.